tiempo
by ficmario
Summary: despues del ataque a konoha naruto se marcha de la aldea, ¿que haran sus amigos para traerlo de vuelta? naruto se siente culpable
1. Chapter 1

Tiempo.

¿Quién soy? Soy Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Quién es Naruto Uzumaki? Es alguien que prometió proteger a sus amigos y a la gente que le importa, es alguien que prometió salvar a su mejor amigo, es alguien que no cumplió ninguna de ambas promesas

No sé donde esta mi mejor amigo, y aunque creí poder proteger a mis amigos, no pude, mucha gente murió y mis amigos están heridos. Una de mis amigas murió por defenderme porque mi enemigo me atrapo.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Fácil, me iré… dejare la aldea, así estarán a salvo… me iré y entrenare para volverme más fuerte y poder defenderlos sin que nadie tenga que morir por mí.

Pero ahora que camino hacia la puerta de esta aldea destruida escucho gritos detrás de mí… me están buscando, los mismos amigos que no pude proteger me están buscando… Shikamaru tiene una pierna rota…y Hinata esta... esta…

Estoy muy cerca de la puerta ya…

-Naruto, NARUTO- escucho gritar a Kiba y a Ino

-Naruto responde-escucho a Sakura-chan

En mi camino hacia la puerta veo mucha sangre salir de una casa y unos débiles sollozos proveían de ella, rápidamente entre para ver si podía ayudar a alguien, al entrar vi algo que hiso que mi corazón se parara por un segundo, una familia, una familia normal, formada por un padre una madre y dos pequeñas estaba sepultada por el techo que había caído, entonces recordé los sollozos y comencé a buscar a quien los producía… en la habitación de al lado estaba una tercera pequeña llorando con la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado por una roca, al verme, la niña estiro su mano hacia mi

-ayúdame- me suplico entre lagrimas

Fui rápidamente a tomar su mano, cuando la tome la pequeña me miro a los ojos

-¿Dónde están mis papis?- me pregunto

No fui capaz de responderle

-quiero a mi mami y a mi papi- dijo llorando-

Guarde silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas

-me duele- me dijo- señor ¿Por qué me duele?- me pregunto

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-¿por que llora usted? ¿a ti también te duele?- me pregunto inocentemente

No tuve el valor de decirle que su familia estaba muerta y que ella moriría también

-¿y mis hermanitas señor?-

¿Hermanitas? No podía creer que ella era la mayor y que las otras dos pobres niñas fueran aun menores

-¿puedo verlas a ellas?-pregunto tristemente

-si- le respondí- pronto las veras a ellas y a tus papis también- le dije temiendo que mi voz temblara

La pequeña se aferro mas a mi mano, apretándola

-se..se..señor… me duele el pecho… no puedo respirar-me dijo con miedo

-tranquila.. tranquila-trate de calmarla aunque yo también sentía miedo

-señor… ayúdeme… por favor- me suplico viéndome a los ojos

Ya no podía aguantar el llanto, me sentía horrible al ver morir a esa niña inocente, que no tenia nada que ver con las guerras de los ninjas, y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla

-señor…tengo… tengo miedo- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos llorando aun mas desesperadamente

-lo se…lo se- le respondí, también con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos

-ten valor… el dolor pasara…y después…-la voz me temblaba-después vera a tu papi, a tu mami… y a tus hermanitas

-mami…papi…hermanitas-comenzó a sollozar abrazando mi brazo-no…respiro-

-ten valor -repetí llorando y acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña-estoy contigo

-¿Cómo…cómo te llamas?-me pregunto la niña hablando cada vez más bajo

-me llamo Naruto y ¿y tú?-

- yo soy Hari- me respondió sonriendo- Naruto…¿quieres er mi amigo?

Simplemente no pude mas, esta ves no solo llore, sino que estalle en llanto

-si Hari…si…si quiero ser tu amigo-respondí entre sollozos

-gracias-me dijo con una risa sincera-nos…n…nos divertiremos mucho juntos Naruto, tu, yo y mis hemanitas…¿por que…por que lloras?- me pregunto

- LO SIENTO..LO SIENTO-solloze fuertemente

-¿Por qué? Tu eres bueno… eres muy buena persona…

-gracias-respondi y la volte a ver tratando de sonreir, ella había cerrado los ojos, ya no respiraba…había fallecido

Entonces mi intento de sonrisa se convirtió en mueca de dolor, y grite de dolor y tristeza mientras golpeaba el suelo…me quede ahí un momento, pero debía irme, seguramente los demás me habrían oído, me levante y sali de la casa

-adios pequeña Hari- musite

-Naruto-

-Naruto-

Escuchaba los gritos detrás de mi

-LO ENCONTRE- oi gritar a Neji

Mire hacia atrás pero no lo vi… seguramente me vio con el byakugan

Corrí hacia la puerta, y salí de Konoha, adentrándome en el bosque

-Naruto no te vayas

-Naruto

-NARUTO

-NARUTO…ESTA VIVA… HINATA ESTA VIVA

Sabía que no podía ser cierto… yo vi como Pain la mataba, era mentira para que volviera

Entonces me aleje más, hasta que ya no escuche los gritos

Tal vez vuelva algún día, cuando tenga el poder de protegerlos a todos

Tal vez con el paso del tiempo me perdone a mi mismo.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO, TUVE PROBLEMAS MUY SERIOS

* * *

**NARUTO POV,,,**

uno...dos...tres...cuatro...uno...dos...tres...cuatro......cinco?....uno...dos...tres...

no recuerdo hace cuantos años fue que deje Konoha, no recuerdo muchas cosas de ahi, pero si recuerdo los rostros de mis amigos, sus gritos cuando me buscaban mesclados con los gritos de la gente que lloraba por sus seres queridos que habian fallecido,,, aquel dia crei que mis amigos me buscaban preocupados, tratando de evitar que me fuera,,, pero ahora no estoy seguro,,, temo que fuera para atraparme y culparme por la destruccion de la aldea,,, por no derrotar a pain mas deprisa,,, en mis sueños todo eso me atormenta,,, mis amigos persigiendome con odio en sus ojos apuntandome con el dedo diciendo que todo era mi culpa,,, el recuerdo de una amiga fallecida que me declaro su amor justo antes de morir a manos del enemigo,,, y el fantasma de una tierna niñita sonriendo que cuando me ve se acerca a mi y me saluda, llamandome por mi nombre, y de repente sus ojos se apagan cae al suelo, donde se encuentran los cuerpos de dos niñas mas pequeñas y dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre

la peor parte de los sueños de todas las noches es cuando estoy por despertar, siempre aparese un rostro tan hermoso,tan vivo,,,tan muerto,,, que por eso me aterra, siempre esta sonriendo,,,Hinata siempre me esta sonriendo.

con todo el tiempo que he pasado fuera de Konoha, aun no me puedo perdonar, varias veces camine hasta las puertas aldea,pero nunca me hacerque bastante, siempre encapuchado para no ser reconocido, me quedaba ahi, observando alerta, y siempre me iba.

quiero volver ahi, pero como? como miraria a los ojos a todos?que diria? me perdonarian??

no,,,yo creo que no,,,

**NARUTO POV OVER**

en Konoha,

un equipo de ninjas liderado por Sakura regresaba a la aldea segido por otro equipo liderado por Kiba

sakura: tuvieron suerte?

kiba: no,,y ustedes?

sakura: tampoco- bajo la mirada al suelo

kiba: no importa donde busquemos, nunca lo encontramos

-eso es por que EL no quiere que lo encontremos- dijo Neji que acababa de llegar segido por su equipo

-pero debemos encontrarlo, es nuestro amigo- dijo Lee que llego junto al resto de sus amigos

Ino: no podemos dejarlo

Choji: pero ya han sido 4 años desde que se fue, talves nisiquiera este vi,,-se callo

Shikamaru: lo esta, estoy seguro de que lo esta

todos: si

EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

kakashi: Tsunade-sama,,,

Tsunade: Kakashi, estos 4 años has estado pidiendome lo mismo y mi repuesta siempre ha sido la misma

Kakashi: porfavor, dejeme hacerlo,,, dejeme ir y,,

Tsunade: y que kakashi? traerlo de vuelta, converserlo y si se niega obligarlo?

kakashi: yo...

tsunade: no fue tu culpa Kakashi

kakashi: ,,,,

tsunade:peleaste con Pain, y no pudiste derrotarlo, fue mas poderoso, no hay de que lamentarse

kakashi: si lo ubiera derrotado,, EL no se ubiera ido

en ese momento se habrio la puerta y entraron 10 jovenes ninjas

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama

kakashi: lo encontraron?- pregunto rapidamente

Shino: no

todos guardaron silencio

tsunade: creo que es momento de dejar de buscarlo

todos la voltearon a ver rapidamente

sakura: NO, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO

kiba: SI

lee: NI PODEMOS DEJARLO

neji: se lo debemos

sai: todos

kakashi: tsunade,,, por favor

a nadie le paso desapersivido la falta de ``sama´´ cuando Kakashi hablo

tsunade: kakashi,,,tu,,,

kakashi: si no me deja ir a buscarlo,,, entonses dejare de ser un ninja de Konoha y lo buscare por mi cuenta

todos lo miraron sorprendidos, era cierto que desde hace mucho tiempo Kakashi habia dejado de ser el mismo, empesando por su aspecto, tenia el pelo tan largo que le llegaba a los hombros, cubria su ojo sharingan con el pelo, pues ya no llevaba su protector con la marca de konoha en la frente, ahora lo llevaba atado el hombro derecho, habia dejado de leer sus libros, y habia perdido su humor

sakura: yo ire con usted kakashi-sensei,,, dejare de ser una ninja de ser nesesario

sai: yo igual

neji, shikamaru, tenten, shino: cuenten con,,

kiba, lee, choji, ino: nosotros

tsunade los miro a todos y no pudo evitar sonreir

tsunade: son todos unos idiotas?

todos la miraron sorprendidos

tsunade: cren que volvera? cren que lo encontraran? OLVIDARON POR QUE SE FUE??

neji: Hinata,,,

todos bajaron la mirada, esepto Kakashi

tsunade: el no quiere volver,,,- de pronto su mirada cambio-EL NO VA A VOLVER!!! EL NO PUEDE VOLVER!!!

kakashi: usted no puede decir eso,,, como puede usted,,, como podemos nosotros saber lo que quiere o no?- golpeo el escritorio de tsunade- E?? COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO??

entonses lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la Tsunade y enpeso a gemir del llanto

kakashi: veo que usted y yo no hablamos de la misma persona,,,se que lo nesesita, se que lo extraña, que lo quiere volver a ver,,,-tsunade lloro mas alto

Tsunade: nun...nunca le,,, le di,,,dije,,, que yo,,lo,,,-el llanto no la dejo hablar

kakashi: no podemos hacer nada para recuperar al gran hombre , apoyo, amigo y por lo que veo, amado,,que hemos perdido,,, pero podemos evitar perder a uno mas,,, el hubiese querido que lo buscaramos,,, ambos se parescen mucho,,,algo obvio si fueron maestro y alumno

fue entonses cuando los demas entendieron de quien estaban hablando, un gran ninja de cabellos blancos

kakashi: debemos traerlo de vuelta,,,

tsunade se calmo lo suficiente para hablar

tsunade: de acuerdo,,, kakashi,,, tu y los demas vayan a buscarlo,,, encuentrenlo

todos: SI

continuara,,,


	3. Chapter 3

**en la aldea de la arena**

**NARUTO POV**

no recuerdo como empese, ni como ocurrio, pero todos los arboles a mi alrededor estan destruidos y en mi mano tengo un rasengan, solo se que tuve la peor pesadilla que jamas tuve.

como todas las noches, soñe a Hinata, pero esta ves no solo me sonrio, esta ves me abrazo, yo sabiendo que era un sueño la abraze igual, pero senti un dolor en el pecho, cuando mire, tenia una profunda herida provocada por un kunai en la mano de Hinata, entonses me dijo al oido`` TE ODIO´´

en ese momento desperte, y sin mas me levante y destrui todo lo que pude,,,

justo ahora frente a mi veo una figura encapuchada

-quien eres?- le pregunte tomando un kunai

se quito la capucha,,, no es mas que un clon mio que deje vigilando konoha

-aa, eres tu,, que ocurre?- pregunte de nuevo

- vienen- dicho esto desaparecio, lanzandome una mirada de despresio, incluso yo mismo me odio,,,

no podia creerlo, despues de tanto tiempo aun me buscan, debo irme, lo mas lejos que pueda,,, pero a donde?

no me importa,, mientras no me encuentren,,,

me interno en el bosque,,, se a donde ir

es hora de visitar a un viejo amigo,,, de cabello rojizo,,, Gaara

**NARUTO POV OVER **

EN KONOHA

los 11 ninjas se preparaban para salir en la que podria ser su ultima oportunidad de encontrar a su amigo

Kakashi: TODOS LISTOS?

todos: SI!

kakashi: VAMONOS!

dicho esto todos salieron corriendo de la aldea

sakura: kakashi-sensei,,, a donde iremos?

kakashi: supongo que deberiamos buscar en todo el bosque

lee: en todo el bosque?

kakashi: si

tenten: como?

shikamaru: es obvio, con la ayuda de akamaru, kiba, y el byakugan de Neji

ino: si Hinata estubiera con aqui seria mas facil

kakashi: pero no esta,,, lo entienden? Hinata no esta

todos guardaron silencio

kakashi: si lo encontramos,,, cuando lo encontremos,,, no mencionen a Hinata,,, de acuerdo?

todos: SI!

sakura: ,,si

buscaron por horas,, sin resultado,,, parecia que realmente nunca lo encontrarian, la deseperacion se apodero de ellos

kakashi: no regresaremos asta encontrarlo- les espeto a sus acompañantes

shino: nadie quiere volver sin el , kakashi-sensei

sakura: acampemos,, se hara de noche pronto,,, debemos descansar

Shikamaru: Kakashi, lo siento pero debo ir a la aldea de la arena

kakashi: por que?

shikamaru: me nesecitan alla

kakashi: de acuerdo

shikamaru partio

se prepararon para acampar, sin saber que alguien los obvserbaba

**NARUTO POV**

estoy frente a la aldea de la arena y unos ninjas se dirigen a mi

-quien eres?- me pregunto uno de ellos

-deberias saber muy bien quien soy yo-le respondi, quitandome la capucha

ambos ninjas retrocedieron asustados

-lo,,lo sentimos,,, por favor,, avanse

continue mi camino hacia la torre del kazekage, toda la gente me veia al pasar, la verdad me incomodaba

llege a la torre y frente a mi esta parado un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro y con el rostro pintado,

-kankouro- lo salude-tiempo sin verte

kankouro: lo mismo digo, pero por lo que sabemos no somos los unicos que no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo

-dejemos eso para despues, puedo ver a Gaara?

kankouro: sabes muy bien que si

-si,,, eso lo sabes- dijo una vos muy conocida detras de mi

me voltee y vi a Gaara, vestido como siempre,, pero mas alto,,,

me saludo con un abrazo que le devolvi

Gaara: que te trae por aqui?

-nesesito quedarme aqui unos dias,,,puedo?

Gaara: claro que si

-gracias

entramos a la torre segidos por kankouro

**NARUTO POV OVER**

Gaara entro a su oficina de kazekage segido por Naruto y Kankouro

Gaara:primero que nada, naruto, dime por que has estado desaparecido tanto tiempo

Naruto: Gaara,,, no puedo volver,,

Gaara: or que no , Naruto?

Narito: no puedo

Gaara:por que?

Naruto: no puedo

Gaara: por que no?

Naruto guardo silencio , gaara comenzo a desesperarse

Gaara: NARUTO

Naruto: NO QUIERO VOLVER!- grito

Gaara: NO ME VENGAS CON IDIOTESES NARUTO!- grito aun mas furte que Naruto, quien guardo silencio

Kankouro: Naruto,, tienes idea de cuanto se te ha buscado?,, todos estabamos preocupados tanto aqui como en konoha

Gaara:Naruto, esto es por la hyuuga , verdad?, por,,, por lo que le ocurrio, verdad?

Naruto apreto los puños y cerro los ojos no que ria eschucharlo

Gaara: naruto no puedes culparte por eso, solo olvidalo, dejalo atras, tu sabes que el mundo ninja esta lleno de riesgos, nadie esta exento de que algo le ocurra, Naruto,,, la hyuuga se,,,

Naruto: CALLATE!- grito mientras le callaba la boca de un puñetazo

kankouro: Naruto!

Naruto: se lo que le paso gaara! yo estube ahi! enfrente, ,, sin poder hacer nada,,, se que ha muerto! Hin,,,hinata ha muerto ,, lo se!

Gaara: Na,,ruto- lo veia perplejo

en ese momento entro un ninja a la oficina

kazekage-sama- hablo el ninja- el esta aqui

dicho esto se marcho

Gaara observo a Naruto

Gaara: Naruto, eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti pero no te puedo abligar a que hagas algo que no quieres,, asi que te aconsejo que salgas por la ventana lo mas proto posible

Naruto no entendio y se quedo ahi

entonses la puerta se abrio

Naruto vio al recien llegado, no podia crerlo y antes de que el recien llegado terminara de gritar por la sorpresa, naruto salto por la ventana y corrio lo mas pronto posible cuidandose de las sombras del suelo


	4. Chapter 4

**encontrado**

Naruto corrio rapidamente hacia la puerta, fuera de la aldea pero se detubo de golpe, no se podia mover, habia caido

por fin te encuentro-escucho detras de el una voz que no oia ase mucho mucho tiempo

Naruto: si, lamentablemente, como esta tu pierna Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: bien gracias, como estas tu?

Naruto rio: es nesesario preguntar para darte cuenta?

Shikamaru: no- dicho esto hizo que naruto diera vuelta y quedara frente a el

un segundo shikamaru aparecio detras del otro

Naruto: un clon?

el clon partio

Shikamaru: si,, veras, los demas querran saber donde estas

Naruto: shikamaru no lo hagas

Shikamaru: lo siento naruto pero todos te estamos buscando

Naruto: shikamaru dejame ir

Shikamaru: por que naruto? no quieres verlos a todos de nuevo? no los extrañas?

Naruto: no

Shikamaru guardo silencio

shikamaru: entiendo,,, entonse si no podemos llevarte como amigo,,

Naruto: podemos?

kakashi: te llevaremos como prisionero

naruto volteo,,, habian llegado

**en konoha**

un anbu entro en la oficina de tsunade

hokage-sama lo han encontrado- dijo el anbu

Tsunade: que?- no lo podia creer- por fin

tsunade: rapido llama a los hyuuga,,, que vengan aqui pronto!

anbu si hokage sama

10 minutos despues los hyuuga estaban en la oficina, con hiashi hyuuga a la cabeza.

tsunade: han encontrado a Naruto- les informo

se escucharon exclamasiones de sorpresa en toda la habitacion

hiashi: que?- grito furioso

tsunade: de eso quiero hablar,, hiashi,no lastimes a Naruto cuando lo veas

hiashi: que no lo lastime? tsunade ,,, me dice que no lo lastime? ,,,ACASO EL NO NOS A LASTIMADO A MI Y A MI CLAN LO SUFUCIENTE? EL NO LASTIMO A MI HIJA? POR EL HINATA,,,

Hiashi guardo silencio, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos, el resto guerdo silencio, igual tsunade, nunca habian visto a Hiashi tan furioso y triste a la ves

tsunade: Hiashi, cuando naruto llege,,, seguramente se dirigira con ustedes antes que a ningun lado,,, el tambiena sufrido,

hanabi: no quiero que venga,,

todos la vieron

hanabi: lo odio,,,- antes de decir nada mas rompio a llorar- her,, hermana

Hiashi: cuando el llege , no sera recibido en nustro hogar, no le haremos daño, pero naruto uzumaki no tiene el afecto ni respeto de los hyuuga, paro nosotros el no volvera

dicho esto todos los hyuuga salieron de la habitacion

tsunade:,,, que pasara ahora?

**en la aldea de la arena**

kakashi: vendras naruto quieras o no

Naruto los vio a todos,, lee, tenten, choji, sakura, kiba, akamaru, shino, ino, sai, neji, todos estaban ahi, todos menos,,

kakashi: vendras con nosotros pero antes

kakashi se aserco a el y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda mientras sonreia, por primera ves en mucho tiempo

entonses sakura, ino y tenten lo abrazaron fuertemente, y los hombres le daban palmadas y le sonreian, todos lo saludaban menos neji

Naruto estaba perplejo y sorprendido de que todos lo trataran asi,, totalmene lo opuesto a lo que esperaba,, pero entonses vio a neji

Naruto: neji, yo,,

neji lo hiso callar con un golpe en el estomago, sacandole el aire

neji: que pensabas al irte? estupido, en ves de dar la cara cuando te hibas Hinata estaba viva y paso mas de 10 minutos sufirndo,, preguntando por ti,,, POR TI! antes de,,de,,,

nadie ablo

todos gurdaban silencio

Naruto sentia que no podia respirar, escuchar eso lo destrozo por dentro,, Hinata preguntaba por el y el se habia ido,,,

kakashi: dejemos las historias para despues, ahora vayamos a konoha

todos voltearon hacia naruto, esperando reclamos de su parte pero para sorpresa de todos el estaba cabisbajo y asintio lentmante

entoses salieron de la aldea y comensaron su camino a konoha

todos estaban felices, lo habian econtrado

continuara

,,,,perdon por tardar


	5. Chapter 5

**escapar**

**NARUTO POV**

justo ahora estamos caminado en direccion a konoha, voy enmedio, rodeado por los demas, shikamaru no me quita los ojos de encima, debo admitir que regresar a konoha es emocionante, pero a la ves da miedo.

Ya veo la puerta, esta frente a nosotros, a unos metros, al ver la puerta recuerdo todo lo que paso el dia de mi pelea con Pain, la emocion que sentia por volver ha desaparecido por completo, no quiero volver, tengo que irme, pero estoy rodeado, meto mi mano en mi porta kunais

-que piensas Naruto?- escuche la voz de kakashi, quien se detuvo y volteo, quedando frente a frente conmigo, los demas se dieron cuenta de la situacion y tambien voltearon

sakura: naruto,,, saca la mano de tu porta kunais

la obedeci, saque la mano pero tome un kunai explosivo

todos dieron un paso atras, menos kakashi

kakashi me miraba a los ojos

kakashi: Naruto,,,

rapidamente lanze el kunai al suelo, todos, incluyendo a kakashi, se alejaron, aprovechando la explocion escape del lugar entrando al bosque, no paso ni un minuto cuando los escuche sigiendome

**NARUTO POV OVER**

neji: **MALDITO! REGRESA! COBARDE! COBARDE!**

sakura: naruto!

kakashi: naruto!

kakshi alcanzo rapidamente a Naruto tomandolo del brazo

kakashi: no nos obliges naruto,,

naruto lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo con uns habilidad impresionante

entonses llego Lee dando un combo de patadas que naruto esquivo a la perfeccion para luego acertarle un puñetaso en el rostro asiendolo retroseder, Ten Ten lanzo un puñado de kunais sin lograr tocar a naruto quien rapidamente se coloco detras de ella golpeandola en la cabeza y dejandola inconsiente, sai ataco con su tinta pero antes que pudiera haser nada naruto le propino un fuerte golpe an el estomago, sacandole el aire

naruto: no kakashi,,, no me obligen ustedes a mi

naruto continuo corriendo hacia el bosque mientras que sakura, kiba, akamaru, ino, shikamaru, choji, shino y neji lo segian

naruto se detuvo, de cualrquier modo lo alcansarian en cualquier momento

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

ninja: tsunade-sama

tsunade: si?

ninja: el equipo de kakashi ya ha llegado junto con naruto

tsunade: muy bine, que vengan aqui de inmediato

ninja: tsunada-sama,, naruto se ha resistido, y ha comensado una pelea con ellos, intenta escapar

tsunade: que?- no lo podia creer

hiashi estaba en la entrada de la oficina y escucho todo

hiashi: tsunade-sama, no se preocupe, el clan hyuuga evitara que escape- dicho esto, salio de la habitacion

tsunade: por que? naruto,,,

**EN EL BOSQUE**

sakura, kiba, akamaru, ino, shikamaru, choji, shino y neji llegaron a donde se encontraba naruto y lo rodearon

Naruto: chicos,, me dejaran ir o me obligaran a derrotarlos

kiba rio: no estes tan seguro Naruto

kiba realizo el gatsuuga junto a akamaru lanzandose contra naruto quien rapidamente los esquivo provocando que el ataque se dirigiera hasia shino quien creo una barrera de insectos , el impacto fue tan fuerte que los tres quedaron fuera de combate

ino y choji atacaron usando uno de sus ataques juntos, pero naruto los derroto

al final solo quedaban de pie neji, shikamaru y sakura

shikamaru: naruto, porfavor

Naruto: no

a una velocidad impresionante naruto lo pateo en la nuca, dejandolo fuera de combate

sakura se desespero

sakura: NARUTO! POR QUE TE VAS? NO LO VES? HASES LO MISMO QUE SASUKE! NOS DEJAS!

naruto no respondio, nisiquiera la vio a los ojos

naruto: kage bushin!

naruto creo muchos clones y los mando a atacar a sakura y a neji quienes al no poder con tantos narutos fueron derrotados

naruto dio media vuelta listo para irse pero kakashi lo alcanzo de nuevo

kakashi: te has vuelto muy fuerte naruto, estoy orgulloso,,, pero no puedo permitir que te vallas

naruto tomo un kunai, kakashi lo imito

**EN LA OFICINA DE HOKAGE**

ninja: tsunade-sama, naruto ha derrotado a todos menos a kakashi

tsunade: no puede ser,,,desde cuando es tan poderoso?

**EN EL BOSQUE**

naruto y kakashi peleaban con los kunais saltando rapidamente entre los arboles

naruto: admitelo kakashi,, ya no puedes detenerme

kakashi: naruto no te iras,, yo me encargare de eso

kakashi lanzo su kunai y naruto el suyo ambos chocaron en el aire

naruto y kakashi se movieron rapidamente y ambos se golpearon en la cara

naruto: eres el unico que me a podiso tocar,,

kakashi: claro naruto,,,cososco tu forma de pelear,, soy tu maestro

naruto se lanzo al ataque y peleo utilizando el taijutsu

naruto casi derrotaba a kakashi, aunque recivio una buena cantidad de golpes

naruto: eres,, muy bueno

kakashi: lo,, mismo te digo

ambos estaban jadeando

entonses kakashi activo su sharingan, lo que naruto considero un peligro asi que rapidamente se avalanzo sobre el , pero kakashi lo esquivo y le aserto un codazo en un costado derrumbandolo

naruto se levanto rapidamente pero kakashi lo segia con combinaciones de golpes que naruto apenas podia bloquear, sin duda kakashi era realmente poderoso

naruto se alejo un poco de el y rapidamente formo un rasengan

kakashi: veo que ya eres capas de formar un rasengan sin clones

naruto: han pasado muchos años kakashi

kakashi: tristemente si

kakashi formo su raikiri

ambos se lanzaron al ataque y los dos justsus chocaron provocando una gran explosion

al final ambos cayeron al suelo,

naruto:,, me sorprendes kakashi

naruto comenzo a levantarse

kakashi no podia moverse

kakashi: naruto,,,-perdio el conocimiento

naruto se alejo lentamente cojeando

cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando vio frente a el un numeroso grupo de ninjas vestidos de blanco,,, los hyuuga

naruto estaba inmovil: lo peor que le podia pasar, lo que queria evitar estaba ahora frente a el

hiashi: naruto uzumaki,, no vas a escapar

todos los hyuuga se lanaron sobre el

naruto ya no podia pelear asi que solamente esquivaba los ataques mientras huia,

pero no logro escapar y rapidamente se encontro rodeado

hiashi: ya no huiras,,, admito que para derrotar a todos los que estaban alla atras y a kakashi,,debes tener un gran poder,,, pero aqui se acaba tu cobarde huida

naruto: respetuosamente, señor hiashi, no lo creo

naruto reunio todo su chakra que pudo y formo su rasen shuriken

los hyuuga retrosedieron

hiashi: nos atacaras a todos con eso? cres que te bastara?

naruto:,,, si

dicho esto golpeo el suelo con el rasen shuriken

el impacto de la explocion expulso a todos los hyuuga ya naruto lejos de ahi

naruto se levanto y noto que no habia ningun hyuuga serca, asi que decidio usar ese momento para escapar, pero apenas podia caminar, asi que fue apoyandose en los arboles

cuando penso que por fin podria escapar escucho un grito detras de el ,, volteo y neji salto sobre el derribandolo

neji le dio varios golpes el la cara

neji: eres (golpe) un (golpe) idiota (golpe)

naruto: neji,,,

neji: no te iras! debes salvar a Hinata!

a naruto le paresio que el tiempo se detuvo, al igual que su corazon

naruto: que?

continuara,,,


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO POV**

aunque escuche a neji decirlo y vi su boca moverse no puedo creerlo,,,Hinata esta viva?,,,,pero si yo la vi morir asecinada a manos de Pain,,, no puede ser,,,ella esta muerta...muerta,,,baje la mirada antes de hablar

-Neji,,, no puedo salvarla si ella esta muerta,,,no puedo-

al levantar la mirada vi el rostro de Neji,, habia en el una mirada de odio y enojo que me etemorizo

Neji: no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo Naruto,,,,ella no,,, ella no,,,,ella,,,,ELLA MORIRA SI NO LA AYUDAS!

-entonses,,, de verdad esta viva?

neji asintio con la cabeza,,,vi sus ojos,,estaban humedos y en su cara habia una mueca de dolor,,,yo senti en mi pecho una breve oleada de calor,,,si Hinata estaba viva,,, si esta viva,,,

-Neji,,,llevame con ella-

Neji y yo vamos caminando por el bosque y llegamos a un claro donde estan todos los que lucharon contra mi,,,lee es el que esta mas cerca de mi, me arrodille a su lado

-como estas?- le pregunte

lee: bien- no dijo nada mas,,,ni siquiera me sonrio como siempre lo hacia

volteo a ver a sakura y shikamaro y les sonrei, ellos simplemente alejaron la mirada,,ninguno de mis amigos me dirigia la mirada,,,las sonrisas que tenian cuando me encontraron desaparecieron por completo,,,el unico que me ve es kakashi,, y en su mirada se ve orgullo y a la ves decepcion,,,este no es el encuentro que queria con ellos,,los ninjas medicos temen acercarseme, cuando tienen que pasar a mi lado se agachan o pasan casi corriendo,,

-Neji,,sigamos- dije en voz baja, pero cuando voltie neji no estaba conmigo, lo busque con la mirada y lo encontre a un lado de tenten, tranquilizandola

choji tenia una herida en la mejilla, me duele saber que yo la provoque,,,shino esta recargado en un arbol y kiba esta acaricinado a akamar que esta gimiendo en el suelo,,,nunca pense que el poder que obtuve queriendo proteger a mis amigos terminaria usandolo para lastimarlos.

**NARUTO POV OVER**

Naruto continuo caminando hacia la aldea, kakashi se levanto rapidamente

Neji: tranquilo kakashi,,,acepto ir

kakashi: de acuerdo

Naruto avanzo y durante varios minutos no paso nada, asta que de pronto frente a el vio cerca de 30 ninjas vestidos de blanco cerrandole el paso,,los hyuuga, hiashi hyuuga estaba a la cabeza

hiashi: uzumaki,,,te juro que,,, te matare!

hiashi activo su byakugan al igual que el resto del clan,,, Naruto se quedo inmovil

Naruto: senor hiashi,, por favor lleveme con su hija

hiashi:QUE?,,, crees que te llevare con mi hija? primero te mato!

entonces hiashi se lanzo hacia naruto con una palma levantada, pero este no se movio

hiashi: MUERE!- grito antes de detenerse de golpe, viendo algo detras de naruto

Naruto miro desconcertado a hiashi y volteo rapidamente,, detras de el estaban kakashi, sakura, shikamaru,neji,tenten,choji,ino,lee,sai,shino y kiba,, todos dandole la cara a los hyuuga, desafiantes

kakashi: hiashi,, no tocaras a naruto

hiashi: como pueden estar de acurdo con que este,, este mounstro regrese a la aldea,, solo lastimara a mas personas,, como a Hinata,, como tu prima! neji!

a naruto las palabras de hiashi lo lastimaban tanto como miles de golpes

Neji: senor,,usted sabe que naruto es el unico que puede salvarla

hiashi: pero,,,

Naruto: senor,,,comprendo que me odie y no lo culpo, yo mismo me odio,,,usted no tiene idea de cuanto,,,pero si tengo que pasar sobre usted para salvar a hinata,,,lo hare

hiashi: como te atreves?

sakura: senor hiashi!,,, cuanto tiempo a tratado usted de salvarla y no ha podido,,, naruto esta aqui y el puede hacerlo,,, sabe cuan dificil ha sido encontrarlo?

hiashi miro con furia a todos los que estaban de lado de naruto,, y dirigio una mirada de odio a naruto antes de ablar

hiashi: no te quiero en la aldea, ni cerca de mi hija,,, pero no tengo opcion,,,salvala! pero cunado lo hagas echo largate como lo hisiste hace anios y esta ves no vuelvas

kakashi: hiashi!

Naruto: de acuero

sakura: que?

todos miraron a naruto incredulos y sorpendidos

shikamaru: no puedes aceptar naruto! despues de todo lo que nos costo traerte de vuelta

naruto: el unico motivo por el que no he huido aun es para salvar a hinata

kiba: y el motivo por el que te fuiste tambien fue hinata! pensaste que estaba muerta y ya ves que no es asi,,, entonses por que te iras?

ino: naruto,,,no,,,

Naruto:,,,no me he perdonado por lo que paso,,,ademas,,,,los he lastimado a todos ustedes,,,,

sai: eso no nos importa naruto,,, hicimos todo por ti,,por que eres nuestro amigo

todos asintieron

naruto guardo silencio, escucharlos a todos diciendo que querian que se quedara lo hacia sentir mal,, sentia que lo unico que nescecitaba era oir una voz, la voz de la unica persona que no estaba ahi, sin decir nada ni ver a nadie avance,, al cabo de un rato estaba frente a la puerta de konoha, todos mis amigos y los hyuuga estaban atras de el, y lo sigieron en el camino a la aldea.

naruto entro a la aldea por primera ves en anios pero no sintio nada especial, ni alegria ni nostalgia,,,nada,,los aldeanos que estaban ahi retrocedieron al verlo,,,durante un pequeno tiempo todo fue silencio, asta que una mujer grito, ensegida todos gritaron y aplaudieron mientra vociferaban el nombre de naruto

naruto estaba estupefacto por aquella reaccion de la gente, totalmente opuesta a lo que el esperaba, entonces sintio una mano en el hombro y al voltear vio a kakashi

kakashi: aqui nadie te odia naruto

etonses naruto sintio una pequena pisca de alegria, antes de que pudiera decir nada escucho un grito

-naruto!

naruto conocia esa voz, pero era imposible que fuera verdad, en ese momento sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura y volteo hacia abajo y vio a una nina

Naruto: Hari!


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO POV**

No podia ser verdad, Hari viva, yo la vi morir, murio frente a mi, no podia ser verdad.

-Naruto- dijo la niña alegremente- ¿Donde habias estado?

No respondi, solo le devolvi el abrazo, aun con mi incredulidad, el verla ahi, viva, sonriendo, me quitaba un dolor de encima.

-El- dijo Kakashi- estaba en una mision, para asegurarse que los tipos malos no volvieran, Hari, pero ya esta de vuelta, que alegria ¿verdad?

Yo lo voltee a ver, su voz cambio, fue extrañamente dulce, no podia ver su boca, pero sabia que sonreia cuando veia a Hari, pero cuando me volteo a ver a mi, la sonrisa desaparecio, y hablo con voz mas fria

-Cuando la encontramos estuvo cerca de morir- por suerte Tsunade pudo salvarla

El alivio que sentia era inmenso, parte de las pesadillas que me atormentaban se habia ido, pero aun estaba lo que me causaba mas dolor, mi verdadera tortura, si Hinata no habia muerto, como todos dicen, no se que es lo que paso con ella, Neji dijo que debia salvarla, pero, ¿de que?

Separe suavemente a Hari de mi, y me agache para estar a la altura de su cara, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza

-Estoy de vuelta, Hari- le dije con una sonrisa, la primer sonrisa honesta en mucho tiempo.

Por un momento, me senti bien, me senti en casa de nuevo, y pense, tontamente talvez, que todo estaria bien, que podria volver y reconstruir mi vida con los demas.

Al levantarme senti una mano en mi hombro, voltee esperando ver a Kakashi, pero vi a Hiashi Hyuga.

-Uzumaki- dijo con voz fria, el odio en el era muy notable- que te quede claro, salvaras a Hinata, despues de eso, no la veras, te iras de esta aldea, como lo hiciste antes, pero esta vez, para siempre, si te vemos aqui de nuevo, mi clan te dara caza. ¿Lo entiendes?

Todo lo que sentia se desmorono, las tontas iluciones que me habia hecho, pero honestamente no me sorprendieron la palabras de Hiashi, y no creo que sea la unica persona que no me quiere de vuelta.

-HIASHI- Kakashi alzo la voz- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Naruto se quedara aqui, este es su hogar y el,,

-SE IRA- Lo interrumpio Hiashi

Kakashi iba a responder pero lo detuve

-Kakashi, esta bien, de verdad

-Pero...

-Llevame con Hinata

-Naruto

-Por favor

Nadie dijo nada, voltee a verlos, mis amigos no me veian, todos bajaban la mirada, ni siquiera Sakura me veia, solamente Kakashi y Hiashi me veian y extrañamente Kiba tambien me esta viendo, habia algo en su mirada, pero no sabia que era.

Sin decir palabra Kakashi comenzo a caminar, lo segui, y al poco tiempo escuche los pasos de mis amigos siguiendonos, su silencio me dolia, parte de mi deseaba que se hubieran opuesto a Hiashi, pero en su silencio, senti que estaban de acuerdo, y el pensar en esa posiblilidad me dolia, pero por otro lado, habian estado buscandome todo este tiempo, pero, en la pelea los lastime, talvez, ya no esten tan seguros.

Caminamos en silencio por un rato, Hari iba junto a Kakashi, Hiashi iba tras de mi. Escuche muchas mas paso detras de mi, al voltear vi a muchos miembros del clan Hyuga, entre ellos Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata.

Me comienzo a sentir incomodo, en el camino, la gente se queda parada, sorprendida de verme, de pronto escuche un grito de entre la gente, si fue de alegria o enojo no lo supe, pues ensegida hubo mas gritos la gente se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que nuestra marcha tuvo que detenerse, habia mucha gente, demasiada, todos gritando. " A VUELTO" "ESTA AQUI" "NARUTO" "VIVA NARUTO" "EL HEROE DE LA HOJA", son algunos de los gritos que se escuchan.

-Las cosas no son como tu cres, Naruto- dijo Kakashi- aqui nadie te odia

Escuche a Hiashi gruñir detras de mi, pero no me importo, este momento, no parecia real, era casi como un sueño, me sentia conmovido, todo ese cariño, no lo esperaba. Solo faltaba una cosa para sentirme totalmente bien, completo.

Llevo un rato para que la gente se calmara y pudieramos seguir, Iruka, Konohamaru y Gai llegaron a recibirme con un gran saludo, Gai me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, habia olvidado su pesonalidad, no habia cambiado, luego se nos unieron en el camino.

Voltee una vez mas, vi a mis amigos, esta vez si me veian a mi, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, menos Neji y Kiba,

no me sorprendia por Neji, pero Kiba, me intrigaba.

Continuamos nuestro camino, entonces me di cuenta de que no tenia idea de adonde nos dirigiamos.

-Kakashi, ¿Donde esta Hinata?

-Con Tsunade

-Ya veo, pero, ¿No ha sido ella capaz de salvarla? es decir, es Tsunade

Kakashi no respondio inmediatamente, era como si estubiera eligiendo las palabras que diria, buscando la manera adecuada de decirlo

-No, lo a intentado, ella y otros muchos, sin exito- fue todo lo que dijo

Eso me aterro, si Tsunade no pudo hacer nada, y hubo otros quienes lo intentaron, que podria hacer yo, no soy un ninja medico, en mas de una ocacion e demostrado que yo solo sirvo para destruir, no para curar.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba por que rapidamente agrego

-No te preocupes Naruto, tu puedes hacerlo, eres el unico que puede, ten por seguro que lo lograras

No supe que decir, deseaba que fuera cierto lo que decia

-Entonces ¿su mision de encontrarme era por que me querian de vuelta o para salvar a Hinata?- bromee, no se por que.

Nadie rio.

-Para salvar a Hinata, ¿para que mas?- dijo Hiashi

-Para las dos cosas- dijo Shikamaru

-Para traer de vuelta a nuestro amigo- dijo Lee

-Y para salvar a nuestra amiga- dijo Ino

Hiashi no podria estar mas enojado, yo me sentia feliz, comenze a preguntarme si me iria despues de salvar a Hinata, si es que la salvaba.

Pasamos por Ichiraku ramen, y escuchamos un estrepito en el local, nos detubimos, segundos despues el dueño del local salio corriendo hacia mi seguido por su hija, ambos estaban tan sorpendidos como felices de verme. Al igual que yo.

-Vaya vaya, mi negocio estaba muy bien, es una pena que ahora regreses tu a acabarte todo mi ramen de nuevo- bromeo.

Rei, al igual que mis amigos y los pocos aldeanos que se habian reunido ahi.

-No se preocupe, tratare dejar para los demas- respondi yo.

Despues reanudamos el camino, sin mas distracciones, llegamos a la torre Hokage. Al vernos llegar, los ninjas de la puerta se sobresaltaron al ver al grupo tan grande, disculpandose, nos dijeron que no podian pasar todos, asi que solo entramos Kakashi, Hiashi y yo. Mis amigos y el clan Hyuga esperaron afuera.

Al subir las escaleras hacia la oficina de Tsunade me sentia nervioso, emocionado y algo asustado, ¿En que estado encontraria a Hinata?

Estabamos frente a la puerta, pero no entre, me quede parado, no me atrevia a entrar

-Vamos Naruto, entra- me animo Kakashi

Abri la puerta y ahi estaba solamente Tsunade, no habia rastros de Hinata en la habitacion.

-Tsunade...-comenze pero Tsunade se paro rapidamente y me silencio con un abrazo.

No lo devolvi, pues estaba muy sorprendido

-Te ves bien Naruto- dijo sonriendo- Te has cuidado estos años ¿verdad? Has comido bien ¿verdad?

Esas palabras, esa preocupacion por mi, ese afecto. Senti que mis ojos de humedecian.

Tsunade me solto, sus ojos estaban rojos tambien, me sonrio de nuevo.

-Hablemos despues, primero, vamos con Hinata ¿esta bien?

-Si- respondi, despues de todo es lo que realmente queria

Ella salio de la habitacion y la seguimos, llegamos a una puerta negra y entramos a la habitacion.

Al entrar la vi, ahi estaba ella, suspendida en el aire rodeada por una esfera de chakra creada por cuatro ninjas que formaban un cuadradro alrededor de ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no traia su traje habitual, estaba vestida con ropas blancas. Parecia que estaba recostada sobre una cama invisible. Su rostro se veia tan calmado, se veia mas hermosa de como la recordaba, o como la habia soñado, al verla mi corazon se acelero, mi mente quedo en blanco, no veia a nadie mas que a la chica frente a mi.

Hable en voz tan baja que nadie escucho lo que dije, solo yo se lo que dije.

"Hinata"


	8. Chapter 8

**PENSAMIENTOS.**

**Naruto POV**

Viva, entonces esta viva.

La alegria que siento dentro de mi solo se compara con el temor de que me odie, que me desprecie o de que viva, pero en una condicion deplorable.

Tanta es la confusion, en mi que no atino a decir su nombre, como si de un trabalenguas se tratase, su imagen se desvanece en mi mente,

su sonrisa se apaga, pero, por que?

Talvez sea por que la Hinata que recuerdo puede no ser la misma, pero quiero creer que lo es, que estara bien.

Pero entonces, por que Neji dijo que debia salvarla?

A estado en peligro todos estos años?

Sufria?

Cada dia que yo huia creyendola muerta, ella moria de verdad?

De ser asi, Que puedo hacer yo por ella? No soy medico.

Tendre el valor de verte mas de cerca?

Tendre la fuerza para salvarte?

Tendras la bondad para perdonarme?

Tendre el poder de perdonarme?

Estos a ños de pesadillas llegarian a su fin, pero no podre ver tu sonrisa, tu verdadera sonrisa, pues he de irme apenas estes bien, asi lo quiere tu plan, y, como oponerme? Bastane dolor he causado.

Pero no me sentire completo si no te escucho decir mi nombre de nuevo, si no te veo jugar de nuevo con tus dedos, verte sonrojar.

Por cierto, Es verdad lo que dijiste esa vez? Me amas?

Me duele, pues, si Pain no te mato aquella vez, yo lo hare, lo siento, pero yo no puedo amarte, no puedo mentirte, y no puedo engañarme, lo que hiciste,

lo que dijiste, me conmovio, te juro que lo tome encerio y aprecio mucho tus sentimientos, pero yo no te amo, nunca lo hare, no lo creo, si bien mi cariño por ti crecio, no es amor, o no de ese tipo, lo siento Hinata.

Hinata, Hinata, una cosa debo admitir, tu nombre me llena de fuerza mas que ningun otro.

**Naruto POV Over**

-Naruto- Llamo Tsunade

-Ah?- reacciono Naruto

-Estas bien?- pregunto Kakashi

-Si, lo estoy- respondi Naruto- Tsunade, dime, que tiene?

Tsunade no contesto inmediatamente

-Pues-comenzo Tsunade- se puede decir que Pain la esta matando.

Continuara.

Perdon por la tardanza, se que no tengo perdon.

PORFAVOR, dejen reviews, por favor.

Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Adultos.**

**Naruto POV**

-Que tiene ella?- le pregunte a Tsunade, ella no respondio de inmediato, lo que me preocupo aun mas. Por que no podia simplemente decirme lo que pasaba con Hinata?

-Pues- comenzo por fin- podria decirse que Pain la esta matando.

Es mentira, claro, como podria Pain estar matando a Hinata, yo lo mate a el, o no?. Lo que dicen es impoble.

-Perdon, que?- pregunte, seguro de haber oido mal.

-Pain la esta matando- repitio Kakashi.

-O mejor dicho, el chakra de Pain la esta matando- corrigio Tsunade

-No entiendo, como?- pregunte confundido.

Nadie hablo, nadie me explicaba, comenze a sentirme molesto, cuando estube a punto de gritar Tsunade hablo.

-Cuando Pain la ataco con su estaca-comenzo- perte de su chakra se quedo dentro de ella y se quedo dentro y ataca al chakra de Hinata, la mantenemos aqui para ayudarla a recistir el chakra de Pain, pero dia a dia la perdemos mas.

-Por que?- pregunte, sintiendo como la decesperacion nacia dentro de mi pecho.

Tsunade callo un momento antes de contestar.

-Desde aquel dia, Hinata no ha despertado, al encontrarla nos costo saber si estaba viva o muerta. Al estar inconciente es mas debil, pues no puede defender contra el chakra de Pain, sin la ayuda que le damos ahora, sin duda estaria muerta.

Senti que iba a vomitar, me sentia mareado, la decesperacion me pedia a gritos que gritara, pero no lo hice.

-Entonces, como salvarla?- pregunte, tratando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Un tercer chakra debe entrar a ella- explico Tsunade- uno lo suficientemente fuerte para obligar al chakra de pain a salir, expulsarlo de Hinata, pero en Konoha no hay nadie con tal poder, nadie que pueda competir con el chakra de pain, al menos no solo. Intentamos hacerlo varios a la vez, pero Hinata comenzo a sangrar por la boca, tantos chakras dentro de ella la estaban destruyendo por dentro, al parecer 3 es el limite de chakras que un puerpo puede soportar a la vez, almenos Hinata.

Entonces entendi todo, sabia lo que debia hacer, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Dime Tsunade- comenze- Como introduzco mi chakra en Hinata?

Tsunade sonrio

-Basta con que pongas tus manos en ella y te concentres en hacerlo- dijo- pero ten cuidado, si se libera el chakra del Kyuubi...

No termino la frase, pero entendi perfectamente.

-Comenzemos ahora- dije, queria salvarla cuanto antes.

-Aun no- contesto Tsunade- debemos estabilizarla aun mas si queremos que resiste el procedimento. Se hara mañana, por favor Naruto, ten paciencia.

Hasta mañana, no puede ser, la tenia frente a mi, por fin, despues de todos estos años, por fin la tenia ahi, pero tenia que esperar.

Queria salvarla, en este momento, sin esperar, verla despierta, ver sus ojos color perla, verla viendome, escuchar su voz, oir su sonrisa. Pero, si algo salia mal por no querer esperar...

-De acurerdo Tsunade, mañana sera- acepte al final- ire al bosque, pasare la noche ahi.

-Pero que cosas dices Naruto- exclamo Kakashi antes de que me diera la vuelta- claro que no lo haras, pasaras la noche aqui, en Konoha.

Escuche a Hiashi gruñir, notablemente enojado.

-Y donde sugieres que me quede?- pregunte- en tu casa? con los Hyuuga? Por favor Kakashi

-Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo- contesto Kakashi- pero yo creo que estarias mas comodo en tu casa.

Vi a Tsunade, me sonreia, volvi la mirada hacia Kakashi, tambien me sonreia.

-Mi casa- repeti- sigue ahi? no fue usada por alguien mas? despues de todos estos años

-Aqui eres un heroe- me dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano en mi hombro- al reconstruir la aldea tu casa tambien fue reconstruida, igual que antes, y cada semana alguien va y la limpia. En tu aucencia fue como un monumento, pero esta lista para ti, cuando sea que la quieras volver a usar.

No tenia palabras, estaba en blanco.

-Gracias- es todo lo que pude decir.

-Descansa y nos vemos mañana- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Kakashi tambien me sonreia. Sin decir nada sali de la habitacion

**Naruto POV OVER.**

* * *

Naruto salio de la torre Hokage, pensando que no habria nadie afuera, pero se equivoco, ahi estaban todos sus amigos. Unos parados, otros sentados en el suelo, al verlos salir todos corrieron hacia el, parecian aliviados de verlo.

-Que paso?- pregunto Sakura

-Lo hiciste?- pregunto Kiba

-Ella esta bien?- pregunto Neji

Naruto los vio a todos, vio sus rostros, no penso que volveria a verlos a todos, creyo que se veria forzado a solo verlos en sueños o en sus recuerdos, tuvo que resistirse a las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

-Lo hare mañana por la mañana- respondio- arreglaran todo esta noche.

Kiba y Neji se mostraron molestos. al escuchar eso se alejaron del grupo alrededor de Naruto, como si todo interes se hubiera perdido.

-Teniamos miedo de que escaparas de nuevo- dijo Ino- por eso nos quedamos todos aqui

-Por si teniamos que cazarte de nuevo- bromeo Choji

-Naruto- dijo Shikamaru- no lo habia notado, pero estas bastante mas alto, verdad?

-Deberias considerar cortarte el cabello sabes- añadio Tenten- el pelo asi no te queda mal, pero no me acostumbrare a verte asi.

-Supongo que tu vieja ropa no te quedara ya, verdad?- dijo Sai- extrañare verte con el color naranja, el negro te queda raro.

-Si te interesa, tengo un traje mio que me sobra- dijo Lee con una sonrisa

-Me pregunto si despues de todos estos años aun eres capaz de recordar los rostros de tus amigos- dijo Shino

Naruto sentia calor en su pecho, un calor que no sentia hace mucho y que apenas recordaba como se sentia, aunque penseba en el cada dia, sentia el cariño en las palabras de sus amigos y el simplemente no podia decir nada, sentia que si abria la boca solo saldria el llanto que reprimia con tanta fuerza, entonces sintio humedad en la cara, sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas habian logrado escapar de sus ojos, se apresuro a secarlas, pero estas sequian saliendo, volteo a ver a sus amigos, y estos le sonreian, todos, incluso Kiba y Neji lo hicieron. Naruto ya no trato de detener las lagrimas y simplemente se arrodillo en el suelo y dejo salor todo lo que tenia dentro, pero se mordio los labios para no hacer mas ruido, pero sintio varias manos, doce manos, en sus hombros y su espalda, y una en su cabeza, noto que varios de arrodillaban junto a el, escuchaba a Ino y Tenten llorando, incluso escucho a Choji soltar un leve gemido, dos manos se separaron de su espalda y la mano de la cabeza tambien, despues se sintio abrazado por tres personas, las chicas lo estaban abrazando, las oia llorar en sus oidos, la mano de Shikamaru apreto su hombro, y la mano que tenia en su otro hombro temblaba. Naruto no pudo mas y dejo de forzarse y aflojo los labios, inmediatamente los sollozos salieron, lloro con mas fuerza, las lagrimas salieron aun mas abundantes, le comenzaron a doler los ojos del llanto, y en un momento los sollozos desaparecieron para darle lugar a los gritos, no podia evitarlo, el dolor que acumulo en todo esos años, la presencia de sus amigos, su calor lo estaba expulsando de el, era doloroso, pero liberador, las chicas lo abrazaron aun mas fuerte, los chicos apretaban mas sus manos, Naruto por fin no se sentia solo, por fin recordo que no estaba solo.

-Iremos todos a tu casa en la mañana- dijo Shikamaru- te acompañaremos, y cuando Hinata este bien, iremos todos juntos a comer ramen, que dices, Naruto?

Naruto asintio aun llorando, tratando de calmarse.

Despues de un tiempo, Naruto logro calmarse y ponerse de pie.

-Ya es muy tarde-dijo Shino- Deberiamos irnos a descanzar, todos.

-Yo lo acompaño a su casa- dijo Sakura.

Todos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Naruto y Sakura caminaban lado a lado, sin decir nada

-Naruto-dijo Sakura despues de un rato- cuantos años tienes?

Naruto se sorprendio por la pregunta

-19- repondio

-19-repitio Sakura- a pasado mucho tiempo

- Es verdad- coincidio Naruto- todos han cambiado mucho.

-Bueno, todos somo adultos ahora, no?- dijo Sakura- Alguna diferencia tiene que haber.

-Adultos- dijo Naruto- es verdad, no habia pensado en eso, ya no somos mas los niños de antes.

-Tampoco hables asi- le replico Sakura- somos adultos, pero por muy poco, se podria decir que aun somos niños, no cres?

-Talves tengas razon- dijo Naurto- pero todos han cambiado, ya no parecen niños, incluso tu Sakura.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Sakura caminando mas despacio

-Pues- dijo Naruto- ahora pareces toda una mujer, una mujer hermosa.

Sakura se sonrojo y se detuvo, Naruto se detuvo tambien y volteo

-Naruto tu...-dijo Sakura- tambien eres un hombre ahora, aun mas guapo que antes-

Naruto se sorprendio

-Pensabas que era guapo?

Sakura volvio a caminar, Naruto la siguio, ambos estaban sonrojados. Siguieron caminando y despues de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de Naruto.

Naruto volteo hacia Sakura, se vieron a los ojos por un tiempo, entonces Sakura lo abrazo, y Naruto a ella.

-Que tienes, Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura

-Nada, es solo, ella- respondio Naruto- Hinata

-Te preocupas por ella- dijo Sakura comprensiva

Naruto guardo silencio

-Me ama- dijo al fin

Sakura se alejo de Naruto

-Te diste cuenta-

-Ella me lo dijo, cuando me salvo- respondio Naruto con voz triste

Sakura bajo la mirada

-Y tu, tu la...?

-No- la interrumpio Naruto- Para mi eres solo tu, eres tu a la que amo Sakura, antes de irme e incluso despues de eso, todos estos a►ños, solo tu.

-Naruto- Sakura lo volvio a abrazar- Cuando dejaste de ser un niño tonto?

-Bueno, somos adultos, no?- respondio Naruto separandose de ella, y agachandose la beso en la mejilla, y despues la volvio a abrazar.

Entonces Naruto volteo hacia el cielo y vio la luna, y solo una nombre ocupo su mente, borrando el nombre de Sakura:

"Hinata"

Continuara...

Por favor dejen reviews, me interesa saber que piensan de la Historia, porfavor, nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Gracias.


End file.
